DreamTank
by miamalkinxoxo
Summary: What if it was all just a dream? Sequel to my "Liv's Inner Voice." BOLIVA DUH!


* * *

Hello people like me who have not been treated with cortexiphan! Lucky you and me have a new story/companion to LIV'S INNER VOICE! YAY! It's called the Dream-Tank. Summary: What if it was all just a dream?

When Peter died, everything in the hospital was suddenly quiet in Olivia's ears. When she heard a baby cry, she started to sob. She would never be able to go through that with Peter. Somehow, whenever Rachel got the guy, it wasn't just her who was hurt, it was also the guy. She didn't know why. People go on like nothings wrong, but Olivia could not. Peter was a big part of her life. It felt like she couldn't go on like nothing is wrong. Walter went back to St. Claire's. Astrid was her best friend in the world, going out for drinks every night.

_DREAM-TANK_

By the time his funeral rolled around, she was almost fired, almost killed, and had a very, very, _very _bad hangover. She was choked up, trying to speak her speech, just ending up sobbing into Astrid. Gunshots were suddenly heard. Everything they had went through up to Valentine's Day suddenly flooded into her head. The storm. The dancing. Her favorite songs. She had no reason to run. When the gunman shot at her...

_DREAM-TANK_

Darkness. Silence. Then a flood of panic. Where was she? If she was in heaven, where was Peter. A bright light. A worried voice or two. A strange needle. She saw Peter, Astrid, and Walter.

"Peter? Where am I? Am I in heaven?" she said unknowingly.

"WALTER!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Peter screamed at his father.

"No, Peter, please stop. Why am I soaked?"

"Dream tank. Walter's so called best idea yet. I heard you singing though. And I never even heard of..."

"That was a dream?" Olivia asked, amazed. Ready to kill Walter, she stood up a little too quickly.

"Whoa, tiger! What exactly happened in your dream?"

Olivia prepared for the long story.

"Let's just say that Broyles set us up and you and I were stuck in a 'snowstorm' and we listened to your iPod and one song made me realize 'something' and we fell asleep. The next day, I watched something called "Dawson's Creek", and I gotta admit that Pacey kid is cute! Anyway, more music, some other stuff, memory of John, finding out it was Broyles who set us up, not talking to each other until Valentine's Day, and you, Peter, dieing. Astrid and I got drinks every night, and Walter was back at St. Claire's. And lets just say the funeral was not that pretty... And here I am now. Any questions, or do I have to repeat it all?"

Peter, amazed, just picked her up, kissed her like there was no tomorrow, and had just one thing to ask.

"What was it like to know I'm not there for you?"

"Like hell. I did sing to you before you died, because you will always," she repeated, "be here.", she said pointing to her heart. Peter just held on even tighter.

"Liv, did I really go out for drinks every night? That's not like me." Astrid admitted.

"I forgot to mention your secret crush on Peter. It was sad, knowing we both would not have a chance. Same for my sister, and my niece having a step-dad. Ella was very sad." Olivia said with a giggle.

Peter, Walter, Astrid, and Olivia burst with giggles and contagious laughter. Knowing so, because when Charlie walked in a second later, he was laughing hysterically also. Though he had some news of his own.

"Hey guys, I have great news. Not even Broyles knows it yet. And before you ask, I did not defeat the ZFT." Charlie stated.

"Dang it, what is it then Charlie?" Olivia asked.

"Sonia is pregnant. Our first child." Charlie exclaimed.

Screeches of joy rang out. Excitement was in the air. And Peter had some news of his own.

"And I have news myself. I have a very important question for Liv that will determine the rest of her FBI career." Peter also stated.

"Then ask away!" Olivia said ecclesiastically.

"Olivia Dunham, by doing this I feel like a third grader, but will you go out with me?" Peter asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yes. Yes I will, Peter." Olivia stated quietly. "Now let's all go to Cheeburger Cheeburger, because I am in the zone for a pounder tonight!"

And with that, the story ended with a nice ending. A father-to-be, and a budding relationship.

How was the final ending to "Liv's Inner Voice"? JT4Life, as usual, is amazing, love you dude (or dudette.) Thanks for reading, and press that pretty green button below this to review!


End file.
